


Связанный и беспомощный

by LazyRay



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Rescue, ropes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке на сообществе <a href="http://poifest.diary.ru/p193594621.htm">person of interest fest</a>: <em>Риз/Финч, Джон вызволяет Гарольда из плена очередного злодея, но не спешит отвязывать от стула.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Связанный и беспомощный

Бешеная баба приставила просто какое-то запредельное количество наемников охранять свой драгоценный приз. Элемент неожиданности вскоре просто испарился, и через последние комнаты пришлось просто пробиваться грубой силой, оставляя за собой горы стонущих и обливающихся кровью прихвостней проклятой Констанции (и что это с Финчем и страстью психически неуравновешенных женщин его похищать?). Джон все больше и больше чувствовал себя словно в какой-то компьютерной игре. Только сохраниться было невозможно, и сокровище ни за что нельзя было упустить и позволить кому-то другому завладеть им.  
Бесценный приз сидел в последней комнате чертового лабиринта, до безобразия аккуратный и чистенький среди окружающего ужаса, привязанный к стулу. С кляпом во рту. Без очков. Но жив. И цел? Похоже, цел.  
\- Гарольд, – выдохнул Джон, и Финч вздрогнул и уставился в его сторону покрасневшими глазами, моргая и щурясь.  
Джон сделал еще пару шагов на внезапно ослабевших ногах и рухнул у стула, пряча лицо в коленях Гарольда. Пару секунд, ему нужно было всего лишь несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, чтобы заставить подняться руки и развязать узлы на запястьях и щиколотках друга, и вырвать кляп, заткнувший этот рот, показавшийся кому-то чересчур болтливым.  
Джон подавил внезапный истеричный смешок и поднял лицо.  
Финч глядел близорукими повлажневшими глазами, изумленно моргал и молчал.  
Молчаливый, покорный и беспомощный – связанный!  
Джон на миг прикрыл глаза: такой Гарольд вызывал кучу желаний и побуждений сделать с ним что-нибудь ужасно распущенное и возможно, непростительное, о чем Джону не стоило бы и думать. По крайней мере, пока он не услышит чёткое «да».  
Финч промычал что-то и показал взглядом вниз.  
\- А знаешь, – сказал Джон, осторожно вытягивая клип из пересохшего рта, – а в этом что-то есть.  
Он помахал вытащенной тряпкой и отбросил ее в сторону.  
\- В моем... – Финч закашлялся и сипло договорил, – молчании?  
\- Я не говорю, что ты болтун.  
Джон поднял руку и провел кончиками пальцем по губам пленника.  
\- Мистер Риз?  
\- Я же в любой момент... – начал Джон.  
«Я же в любой момент мог бы дотронуться до тебя. Как будто ты смог бы сказать мне «нет», как будто смог бы вырваться. Ты всегда был беззащитным против меня. Почему мне понадобилось увидеть тебя связанным и абсолютно беспомощным?»  
\- Мистер Риз? С вами все в порядке?  
\- Со мной-то? – Джон таки не сдержал смешка. – Нет. Вовсе нет. Совсем не в порядке.  
И согласно кивая своим мыслям, Джон наклонился, обхватил лицо Гарольда ладонями и крепко прижался губами к приоткрытому рту.  
Финч возмущенно замычал, дернул голову назад, но что он мог сделать, схваченный умелыми руками? – он сдался. Обмяк, приоткрыл губы. Джон опасливо отстранился: он не сомневался, что Гарольд был способен на всякие штучки и уловки.  
Но, похоже, дражайший пленник и в самом деле больше не желал сопротивляться. Или не мог?  
«Пора брать себя в руки, Джонни, не то... остановиться будет невозможно».  
\- Домой? – тихо спросил Джон, даже не понимая толком, что он имеет в виду, библиотеку?  
Финч приоткрыл рот, передумал, вздохнул и все-таки проговорил:  
\- Зачем?  
\- Что зачем?  
Джон потянулся к веревкам.  
\- Зачем целовать меня? Можно было б просто снова вставить кляп...  
\- Не искушай меня, Гарольд, – строго пригрозил Джон, опускаясь на колени и высвобождая ноги.  
Не вздумал пинаться и то спасибо.  
Помогая освобожденному Гарольду встать с, надо полагать, уже опостылевшего стула и поддерживая – подумаешь, за талию приобнял! дали б волю – на руках нес бы! – Джон ловко пнул ногой завозившегося рядом наемника. Пусть благодарит, что жив остался.  
\- Тебя возбуждает беспомощная жертва? – предположил Финч.  
Он все еще про поцелуй?  
\- Вот же глупая птаха, – пробормотал Джон, увлекая Финча к выходу.  
Надо бы дать знать дражайшей Картер об этом местечке.  
\- Если б я хотел, я бы скрутил тебя в любой момент, – объяснил он, поглядывая по сторонам. – Можно подумать, ты смог бы оказать мне какое-то сопротивление. Шевелись, Гарольд, чем быстрее мы свалим отсюда, тем быстрее ты сможешь прилечь.  
\- Тогда почему ты не «скрутил» меня раньше? Не хотел? Тогда почему сейчас?  
Джон простонал: вот же упрямец! Вцепился, как клещ!  
\- Одного раза мне было б мало!  
\- Ох. Значит...  
\- Гарольд, еще слово и я пущу в дело кляп.  
\- Подождите с игрушками хотя бы до второго свидания, мистер Риз, – сухо ответил Гарольд.  
И улыбнулся, засранец.


End file.
